You put a spell on Me
by OrangeRamenChan
Summary: Meiko likes Kaito but doesn't want to admit it. Is this true love or puppy love in disguise? Read and find out.Meiko is 17 in this Fic and yes, she can drink Sake. and Kaito is 19. Don't Own Vocaloid. Rated T, just to be Safe. Ya know?
1. I Choke around you

Meiko looked outside her window pouring Sake on her fiery red plants, She was barley sober. As she started to turn around, someone shouted her name. "MEIKO! MY PRINCESSU!" called Kaito. The brunette twitched and threw her sake bottle at Kaito's head causing him to fall over, withering in pain.

'How cruel.'

Meiko looked at herself in the mirror as she splashed water in her face. Usually, Sake didn't hit her this hard but she was drinking large amounts beyond what was allowed. She sighed putting on a dark red dress, applying some eye liner, orangeish lip-stick, and leaving her hair down. She looked amazing.

Kaito got up and snuck through the back door of his lovers house, or at least the fantasy he wished was true. Kaito gasped when he was in her room, the sight of her was breath-taking. "MEIKO-SAN, YOU LOOK WONDERFULLLLL!" said Rin, Miku, and Len who barged in her room after eating breakfast.

Meiko jumped in shock as she blushed. She looked like her 15 year old self, the one that loved to gawk at Kaito all Day. "Hey Meiko-san, remember you and Kaito used to do everything together?" asked Rin. Miku and Len let out Awe's as they looked at each other lovingly. They knew what doing everything together felt like.

"I just remembered, I have to take Miku on our Date," said Len as he grabbed her hand running out the room and leaving. Meiko smiled at Rin as she sighed. "Rin, I like Kaito but… I don't think it'll work out," said Meiko honestly. Rin frowned a little "Why Meiko-san?" "Kaito is abit girly, and well I used to like him. It was just puppy love, you know?" replied Meiko.

"I AM NOT GIRLY! I'M MANLY ENOUGH FOR YOU! Just give me ice-cream and I'll be good." Kaito said. Meiko flew across the room as she kicked Kaito in the face "HYA!" screamed the brown-eyed female.

Kaito blocked her Kick and pulled her close to him "I said I was Manly enough," whispered the blue haired Man. Meiko blushed and then stabbed him on the hand with a knife.

Kaito whimpered. "MEIKO-SANNNNNN! I LOVE JUU!" Meiko took a deep breath as she walked out the room exiting her house. "Why can't you take my feelings seriously," Meiko clutched the sides of her dress almost Crying. "I love you, Kaito shion."

Kaito heard her as he looked at the moon "I am serious. You just make me so confused and make me act like a complete fool. You put a spell on me. I can never really tell you, how I feel."

Meiko knocked on one of her Old friends door, a man also 20 like Kaito. Who looked the same! "Can I stay the night Kaiko-kun?"

End of Chapter 1. I hoped you guys enjoyed the FF! I worked on this late, so yeah.

Yes I know Kaiko is the female version of Kaiko but in this Case it's the other guys Name.

I will reveal soon who the man is other than the appearance of how he looks like Kaito.


	2. A rivalry is born as well as a new love!

**A/N: I'm changing the mans name to Akaito instead of Kaiko. I completely forgot about him! Yeah, Huge Mistake. I know!**

**DON'T OWN VOCALOID, ENJOY!**

**Previously On: You put a Spell on Me**

Kaito whimpered. "MEIKO-SANNNNNN! I LOVE JUU!" Meiko took a deep breath as she walked out the room exiting her house. "Why can't you take my feelings seriously," Meiko clutched the sides of her dress almost Crying. "I love you, Kaito shion."

Kaito heard her as he looked at the moon "I am serious. You just make me so confused and make me act like a complete fool. You put a spell on me. I can never really tell you, how I feel."

Meiko knocked on one of her Old friends door, a man also 20 like Kaito. Who looked the same! "Can I stay the night Kaiko-kun?"

**End of Flashback**

The Man similar to Kaito smiled at Meiko speechless with her Beauty. 'it's to bad that the original me is too much of a woos to actually confess his love, in a serious way. Oh well, I played fair and now that I have my opportunity I won't anymore,' smirked Kaiko evilly.

Meiko stayed quiet and knew she had to be cautious with Kaiko. She wasn't an idiot! "So, Can I stay Kaiko?" Kaiko looked at her startled, he had completely forgot about her question. "Sure you can. Anything for you Meiko-San," replied Akaito.

Meiko smiled and sat down on the couch slightly frowning. 'you're truly an idiot' Akaito noticed Meiko's sudden mood change and sad beside her, Inches away from her face. "Mind telling me what's going on, Mei Mei-Chan?" asked Akaito. Meiko blushed and muttered something as she blew strands of hair from her face. "N-nothing, I just… got in an argument with Kaito."

Akaito tsked. "My twin is quite an idiot." Meiko just shrugged "How're you guys twins if you don't have the same mother or related? You never told me." Akaito tensed as he sighed. "I'm a clone of his. Except, Human body. He is quite a genius, yet he's an idiot," replied Akaito.

Meiko smiled again. "I don't mind what you are. You're still very beau- I mean, You're still my friend!" Meiko yelled softly. Akaito smiled. 'she's already falling in my hands like goop. Come quick, Shining Knight."

**To Kaito**

Kaito was sitting on a park bench licking Ice-cream. "Meiko, Where are you? God, you're so stubborn and cause so much trouble, but you're my princess and I am your Knight." Kaito laughed 'that sounded better when I was thinking of it.' A boy pointed at Kaito as he walked by. "Mommy, why is that man talking to himself?" the mom of the child pulled her son closer. "Because, His wife must be giving him hell by the looks of things. I'm sure he deserves it for whatever he did to her," replied the women.

Kaito's jaw dropped, did he really look that old? He wasn't even married! Although he wished. "OH YEAH, OLD LADY! Well… ATLEAST I'M NOT IN MY 50'S and LOOK DISGUSTING LIKE A LAMAS BUTT!" yelled Kaito. The lady turned around as her hair started flying everywhere. Kaito gulped as he ran back to his house. The sprayed him in the eyes with her pepper spray as she walked away.

Kaito screamed and flailed getting hit by a garbage truck. A few hours later, the truck came to a stop in front of his home. 'What a coincidence. What's next? Meiko talking with Akaito, hah! That'll be the day.' Kaito pulled himself off the window shield (wow, the drive didn't even stop for poor Kaito! Lol, oh well.)

Walking inside the blue haired man almost died. Meiko was giggling a-and acting dumb! And Akaito had his arm around her neck and the best part was that she noticed!

Kaito stomped into the apartment. "MEIKO! Stay away from that beast thing, you might get infected. CAN'T YOU SEE HE'S EVIL? LOOK, HE HAS HIS ARM AROUND YOU!" screamed Kaito. "Kaito, you're an idiot. Akaito-kun is just being friendly!" yelled Meiko. "No he's right Mei Mei-Chan, I'm not a good villain if I don't reveal what I'm trying to get at. And what I'm trying to get at is you," whispered Akaito.

Meiko turned red like the color of her dress as Akaito stood up and leaned in close to Meiko's face, causing her to sink back into the couch. "W-what do you mean Akaito-kun?" whispered Meiko like an Innocent Child. "I . Want . You . To . Be . Mine." Akaito's lips gently brushed against Meiko's upper lip. Meiko started to breath hot air against Akaito causing him to smirk.

Kaito walked over and (trolled Akaito like a boss, lol jk.) swung at Akaito. Akaito ducked and sent a swift kick at Kaito. Meiko returned from her dazed state and blocked Akaito's kick being sent to Kaito. "STOP! I'm sure we're all just stressed," said Meiko looking at Kaito. "And lonely," she then looked at Akaito.

Kaito fumed and grabbed her arm as he took her outside. "You need to be careful with him, he can't be trusted! And you're careless sometimes! Look at you when you are sober and not drinking Sake!" Meiko's heart shattered at Kaito's words. "WHY DO YOU EVEN CARE KAITO!?" yelled Meiko pulling her arm away. "YOU DON'T LOVE ME! YOU ACT LIKE AN IDIOT ALL THE TIME! AND YOU'RE NEEVR SERIOUS! Stay out of MY business."

Kaito's eyes softened "I care because, I want to know more about you, about your likes, your dislikes, your past, and you," whispered Kaito inching closer to Meiko's face. Meiko took a step back bumping into the wall and blushing at the closeness of her face and Kaito's. Kaito tilted her head up as he cupped her cheeks. "I love you, Meiko," Kaito's lips connected with Meiko, he kissed her pationatley. Meiko put her hand on Kaito's chest responding to the kiss as the rest of her body fell apart. "Mmmph, Kaito," Meiko pushed him away.

"I love you too. But we shouldn't kiss here, in front of everyone else." Kaito nodded as he lifted her up onto his back and started walking to Meiko's home. Meanwhile, Akaito had watched from the window and frowned as he threw a knife into a picture of Kaito.

"Meiko is mine," he hissed.

**Welp, there's the second chapter! I hope that the readers liked it! I know it's so short, but I never have time. Now you know Akaito is Kaito's evil clone that he had created. **

**You: Kaito's smart?**

**Me: I know, suprising huh?**

**Meiko: I wouldn't have thought he was capable of more than creating a toilet paper roll castle.**

**Kaito: Meiko that was personal!**

**Me: Well, not anymore! Stayed tuned for Chapter 3! Bye!**

**-Orangeramenchan**


End file.
